nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Interview: Feyanra
Feyanra gehört zu den Spielern, die seit Anfang an auf der Forscherliga sind. Sie spielt eine nachtelfische Druidin, ist die Heileroffizierin der Schatzsucher und hat vor kurzem das Addon BotenGnom entwickelt. Außerdem gilt sie absoluter Lorefreak. Hildegard: Feyanra, da Du Mitglied der Schatzsucher bist wird man dieses Interview natürlich als Werbung verstehen. Hast Du eine Idee, wie wir geschickt davon ablenken könnten ? Feyanra: Sicher, ich trete bei den Schatzsucher aus. War schön mit euch zu raiden, vielleicht sehen wir uns wieder *winke*. *kichert* Nee, glaube nicht, dass wir davon ablenken könnten. Selbst wenn es nie zu dem Thema kommen würde, würde uns jemand daraus ein Strick drehen, egal wie weit hergeholt es wäre. Hildegard: Hmm, gut, dann sollten wir die wichtigsten Werbebotschaften einfach direkt von Anfang in die Hirne der Leser trichtern. Man munkelt es gäbe da so ein tolles Konzept... Feyanra: *zuckt beim Wort Konzept zusammen* *kichert* Ja die Schatzsucher versuchen einiges in einen Raid zu vereinbaren was die meisten sagen würde es passt so nicht zusammen. Hildegard: Du hast ja vor mir die Stufe 80 erreicht, obwohl Du erst gemeckert hast, dass ich viel zu schnell leveln würde. War das die Geschichte, die Dich in ihren Bann gezogen hat ? Feyanra: *überlegt* Naja zwar war ich vor dir 80, hatte bis dahin aber weit weniger von der Welt gesehen als Du. Das wiederum war, wie du ahnst, in der Geschichte des Addons begründet. Die Gebiete, die ich besuchte, habe ich als "Lorefreak" von vorne bis hinten erforscht. So fand ich viele kleine und große Geschichten, die interessante Einblicke in die Geschichte von Azeroth erlaubten. Das war auch warum ich so "zickig" war als man versuchte mich in höhere Gebiete zu locken (für Instanzen als Beispiel). Ich wollte die gesamte Geschichte von Nordend erleben Wie bei einem Buch wo man entscheiden kann wo man anfängt. Ich wollte es von vorne bis zum Ende lesen und nicht irgendwo in der Mitte anfangen *lächelt* Hildegard: Du giltst als "Lorefreak", also jemand, der die Hintergrundgeschichte exzellent kennt. Erlaube mir Dein Wissen zu prüfen. Welches drei folgenden drei Dinge gibt es: 1. Einen Ork bei den Kirin Tor 2. Einen Druiden der Wildhammer Zwerge 3. Einen taurischen Blutritter Feyanra: *grübelt* Ich muss ehrlich zugeben das du mich hier gerade erwischt.. Also.. Orks bei den Kirin Tor, eine ziemlich ungewöhnliche Sache. Auch wenn der Führer der Kirin Tor einst ein guter Freund eines Orks war und ihn als Kampfgefährten zu schätzen lernte *huldigt Broxigar* Druiden der Wildhammer Zwerge - was ich mir vorstellen könnte wäre das man damit einer der bekannten Zwerge gemeint sind. die Seite an Seite mit Rhonin kämpften. Taurische Bluttritter wären in etwa soweit hergeholt wie ein nachtelfischer Magier. Denkbar, aber sehr unwahrscheinlich. Ich muss raten, Antwort zwei ist meine Wahl. Ich tippe darauf, dass die Figur im Tag der Drachen erscheint. Das ist leider eines der Bücher, die ich noch nicht gelesen habe, obwohl ich die Eckpunkte der Geschichte kenne. Hildegard: Treffer. Es gibt Druiden und Schamanen bei den Wildhammerzwergen. Ich muss auch zugeben es war eher Zufall, dass ich darauf gestoßen bin. Du bist Meister der Lehren in Kalimdor, den östlichen Königreichen, der Scherbenwelt und Nordend. Das heißt Du kannst fast zu jedem Ort eine Geschichte erzählen, oder ? Feyanra: Sofern ich mich dran erinnere, ja. Nach etwa 3700 Quests fängt man an das eine oder andere zu vergessen. *kichert leise* Hildegard: Die Geschichte ist ja unglaublich umfangreich mit vielen kleinen Puzzleteilchen. Passiert das einem dann, das plötzlich Rätsel nach Monaten gelöst werden, obwohl man wo ganz anders weitermacht ? Feyanra: Auf jeden Fall. Bestes Beispiel waren die Worgen im Dunkelhain. Als ich damals noch zarte Level 15 oder so war sind Péché und ich aus den Nachtelfenwäldern raus und ab Richtung Sturmwind. Dort haben wir natürlich auch die Aufgaben in Dunkelhain rund um die Worgs gemacht. Was in dieser Questreihe aber nie aufgelöst wurde war die Frage woher die Worgen überhaupt kamen. Erst zwei Jahre später stieß ich aus Zufall auf eine Questreihe im Eschenwald (ja die in Kalimdor..) die einen kreuz und quer durch Azeroth jagt. Am Ende erfährt man woher die Worgen wirklich kamen. Leider muss man aber sagen: Alle fragen werden da auch nicht beantwortet. Wer weiß, wer weiß *kichert* Hildegard: Was macht den Reiz der Geschichte aus. Also was fesselt Dich so daran ? Feyanra: Die Tiefe. Jeder der ankommt und meint die Geschichte um Azeroth wäre "dünn", den könnte ich ohrfeigen. Sicherlich es gibt einige stellen die wirklich "überschaubar" sind, aber meist haben die Quests, Items, Personen wirklich viel Tiefgang, sofern man sich die mühe macht darüber nachzudenken. Vieles ist noch nicht bekannt, und vieles ist bestimmt auch nicht geschrieben worden. Chris Metzen hat aus einem Command&Conquer Klon (ich glaube ich werde hierfür gleich gelyncht) eine wirklich durchdachtes Welt erschaffen. Sicher, bei mehreren 10000 Jahren Geschichte gibt es Puzzelteile, die nicht immer zusammen passen (was war zuerst: Eredar oder Sargeras?). Wenn man bedenkt wie groß alles ist, dann sind die Fehler zu verkraften. Hildegard: Wird Fantasy Literatur generell unterschätzt oder ist die WoW Geschichte deutlich stärker als der Rest ? Feyanra: Puh. Sagen wir so: Wow hat eine solidere Geschichte als die meisten Fantasy Romane oder Reihen die ich bislang gelesen habe. An das Herr der Ringe Epos kommt er bei aller Tiefe jedoch nicht ran *kichert*. Wenn man aber bedenkt, dass Herr der Ringe ein Lebenswerk war, und WoW nur ein Spiel, würde ich sagen es schneidet da gar nicht schlecht ab. Hildegard: Du hast vor kurzem das Addon Botengnom in der ersten Version fertiggestellt und hast jetzt die Möglichkeit hier geschickt einen Werbeslogan zu platzieren. Feyanra: *lacht* Naja, weiß nicht ob das wirklich notwendig ist. Ich war selber überrascht wie schnell sich der Addon nach dem veröffentlichen verbreitete. Als Zusammenfassung: Das Addon BotenGnom ist dafür gedacht jemandem eine Nachricht zu schicken, wie bei dem Postsystem im Spiel. Für Raids kann es genutzt werden damit ein Befehlsgeber seinen Leuten die Befehle geben kann. Die Empfänger können sich diese Befehle wie einen Brief immer wieder ansehen. Recht praktisch wenn man Leute dabei hat, die gerne vergesslich sind, oder wenn ein Kampf viele Phasen hat wo man in jede Phase etwas anderes tun muss. Als kleine Werbung kann ich aber nun verkünden das der neuste Version (1.1c) tatsächlich Bug-frei ist *kichert* Hildegard: Stimmt es eigentlich, dass curse.com Dir Geld dafür bezahlt, wenn jemand das Addon von folgendem Link: http://wow.curse.com/downloads/wow-addons/details/botengnom.aspx herunterlädt ? Feyanra: Öhm, wenn das stimmt hab ich vergessen irgendwo zu unterschreiben *lacht*. Nein, ernsthaft. Also ich weiß davon nichts.. aber es ist möglich das ich in meine Eile es überlesen habe. Ich bin neu bei Curse und war anfangs etwas überfordert mit den Angaben, die man machen muss und der Art und Weise wie man tatsächlich ein Addon hoch lädt. Da wurde ich überrascht, dass alle Addons vor der Veröffentlichung von einem Moderator überprüft werden. Aber zur Beruhigung: Ich habe nirgendwo meine Kontonummer angeben müssen. Das wäre mir aufgefallen *nachschaut ob sie nicht doch irgendwo ihre Seele an Curse verkauft hat oder sowas*. Hildegard: *streicht den Teil "Werbung für Curse" aus dem Fragenkatalog* Muss man eigentlich Programmierer sein, um so ein Addon schreiben zu können ? Feyanra: Nein. Meine Programierkenntnisse waren HTML, Basic und Visual Basic (Excel Makros lassen grüßen). Ich hatte bevor ich mit den Addon anfing von XML oder LUA nicht die geringste ahnung. Es ist aber bestimmt nützlich ein Programmierer zu sein, weil man dann bestimmt viele Verhaltensweisen hat, die ich erst lernen musste. Hildegard: Gibt es schon Pläne für Version 2.0 ? Feyanra: *lacht* Ohje.. es gibt sicherlich die eine oder andere Funktion die ich gerne einbauen würde (als Beispiel dass man mehr als 240 Zeichen versenden kann, oder dass man mehrere Nachrichten empfangen/durchblättern kann), aber ich möchte da noch etwas warten. Die Leute sollen mal mit dieser Version spielen und mir etwas Feedback geben. So weiß ich was benötigt wird, oder was verbessert werden kann. Und das gibt mir Zeit an diesem andere Addon zu arbeiten. Hildegard: Und wie gibt man Dir am besten das Feedback ? Anflüstern im Spiel oder gibt es da auch andere Möglichkeiten ? Feyanra: Im Spiel (Flüster/Brief) oder bei Curse ein Kommentar schreiben. Sicherlich kann man mich auch via die Schatzsucher Forum erreichen, da gibt es ein Beitrag zum BotenGnom wo man mir schon sehr hilfreiches Feedback gegeben hat und dieser auch schon in die neue Versionen eingeflossen ist. Hildegard: Wir kommen nicht vom Thema Werbung heute los. Hast Du die neueste mit Thomas D. und Smudo gesehen ? Feyanra: Hehe ja habe ich, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich nicht weiss wer diese beiden sind. Lustig sind sie allemal Hildegard: Die beiden haben das was man deutschen Sprechgesang oder auch Hip Hop nennt populär gemacht und gehören zu den erfolgreichsten deutschen Musikern. Feyanra: Ah. Oh. *nachschaut was man heute unter Hip Hop versteht*.. ja ich gebe zu, was Musik angeht bin ich ein Gruftie, obwohl ich glaube heutzutage sagt man "Gammelfleisch" dazu *grübelt*. Hildegard: Das heißt Du stehst eher auf die Musik von Leuten mit langen und etwas fettigen Haaren, die komisch auf Gitarren rumschrammeln und sich mit schwarz gefärbten Tierhäuten bekleiden ? Feyanra: Kann mich nicht erinnern, dass Freddie das mal machte.. obwohl im Lied "Im going slightly mad" hätte man es ihn zutrauen können. Phil Collins hat das glaube ich auch nie gemacht, obwohl er schonmal mit eine Plastikmaske rumgelaufen ist. Zählen die? *kichert* Hildegard: Es gibt zwar Tiere aus Plastik, aber nein ich glaube das lassen wir nicht zählen. Aber um eine Bildungslücke zu schließen: Schau Dir mal den Video hier an: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CQCdKe9kU2w Feyanra: Hmm.. interessant. Hätte ich persönlich ins Bereich "Rap" geschoben, aber seitdem ich Begriffe wie "HipHop" "Smugde" "Jungel" und weiß der Geier was noch gehört habe.. glaube ich nicht das ich da mich gut genug auskenne um sagen zu können was was ist *lacht*. Hildegard: Hip Hop, Sprechgesang und Rap bezeichnen ähnliche Dinge. Ich denke übrigens, dass die Soundtracks zu WoW-Videos viel zu oft von langweiligen Bands wie Muse oder Nightwish stammen. Feyanra: Nightwish.. Das sagt mir wieder was. Glaube von denen war einer der Sound Tracks im Tales of the Past III. Müsste aber nachschauen um sicher zu sein Hildegard: Was ich eben denke ist, dass, um es mal provokanter zu formulieren, der Musikgeschmack des durchschnittlichen WoW Videomachers ziemlich grottig ist. Feyanra: *kichert* Ich glaube über Musik lässt sich immer streiten. Die einen finden es toll, die anderen verstehen nicht wie man sowas "Gesang" nennen kann. Gleiches gilt für Musikvideos. Würde ich ein Video machen mit Queen, würden bestimmt auch einige sagen "wie grottig ist denn das bitte ?". Hildegard: *nickt eifrig* Ich finde die Klassen haben ihren eigenen Rhythmus. Schurke spielen fühlt sich sehr wie Tango an. Könntest Du Dir das (Gotan Project - Un tango differente) als Soundtrack zu einem Arena Video vorstellen ? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zD9W9SZj9w Feyanra: *blinzelt* Ühm.. weiss nicht. Ein Schurke der so langsam kämpft - glaube da würde Fey einen Lachkrampf bekommen. In der Arena, würde ich wohl entweder etwas schnelles bevorzugen. Oder etwas.. hmm.. hmmm.. das könnte ganz gut passen. http://de.youtube.com/watch?v=MisQqT1IWIU&feature=related Ja ich gebe zu ich bin ein großer Final Fantasy Fan *grinst* Hildegard: Niemals ! Nagut, ein zweiter Versuch von mir. Wie wäre es mit DJ Shantel - Bucovina Club: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UrOx9fcGoZs ? Feyanra: Viel zu fröhlicher Unterton. Das ist was beim Tango nicht zur Arena passt. Düstere Kämpfer, auf Blut geschworen, bereit ihr Leben zu geben für Ruhm und Ehre. Tango ist eine fröhliche Musik. Es soll Spaß machen. Ich bestreite nicht, dass Arenakämpfe Spaß machen, aber es ist nicht der Ort an dem ich mir eine Party vorstelle. *grinst* Hildegard: Naja ich finde Schurken tanzen eher mit den Gegnern, die konstanten Seitschritte und das Zustechen, sobald man im Rücken des Gegners ist. Aber ich vermute *grummelt*, dass Ihr Heiler eher "Another one bites in the dust" hört... Feyanra: *lacht* Oder "Im the invisible man". Hildegard: Du giltst als jemand, der VoiceChat sehr ungerne in Schlachtzügen nutzt. Hörst Du lieber Musik während der Schlachtzüge ? Feyanra: Wenn du damit die Ingame Musik meinst *lacht*. Der Grund warum ich VoiceChat ungerne nutze ist weil ich nicht gleichzeitig lesen und zuhören kann. Als Heiler sind meine Augen auf die Gesundheitsleisten fixiert, direkt daneben der Chat. Beim VoiceChat erwische ich mich oft dabei, dass ich vom Bildschirm wegschauen muss, um behaupten zu können jemandem zugehört zu haben. Wenn also jemand mit mir redet, und mich gleichzeitig jemand mich anflüstert... . Hildegard: Du schwörst auch darauf Heiler schriftlich einzuteilen. Hast Du deswegen Botengnom entwickelt ? Feyanra: Jain. Schriftliche Einteilung ist meiner Meinung nach immer besser. Wenn jeder es in einem eigenem Fenster hat, kann er jederzeit zurück scrollen um zu sehen was er oder sie zu tun hat. Ein andere Vorteil ist das man so auch die Anweisungen der anderen leichter mit verfolgt. Wie vielen passiert es, dass sie solange im VoiceChat nicht wirklich zuhören bis ihr Namen gefallen ist. Wenn man weiß, was Heiler X machte bevor er starb kann man im Notfall die Lücke füllen. BotenGnom verhindert letzteres nicht, dazu braucht man immer noch einen separaten Chanel, in dem die Heilereinteilung stattfindet. Wo BotenGnom hilft ist das zurückscrollen. Damit ich nicht ellenlang suchen muss "oh was sollte ich nochmal in Phase 3 machen..?", kann man nun mit einem Klick diese Anweisungen nochmal nachlesen. Der wahre "Funke", der mich zum Addon brachte war als Wilfried die Heiler einteilte. Er meinte jeder soll sich Blatt und Stift nehmen und mehrere Sachen für den Abend aufschreiben. Da dachte ich mir: warum nicht ein Addon schreiben, das genau das macht? Hildegard: Du gehörst zu den alten Hasen auf dem Server und kennst viele der Geschichten, die hier ausgespielt wurden. Betreibst Du noch aktives Rollenspiel oder verliert das nach der Zeit seinen Reiz ? Feyanra: Alter Hase ist gut *kichert* Urgestein passt glaube ich fast besser. Aktives Rollenspiel auf jeden Fall, egal wo und wann. Ich muss sogar hier mich zusammenreißen nicht ins Rollenspiel zu verfallen. Seinen Reiz hat es also bei weitem nicht verloren. Was ich aber beobachten kann, und das stimmt auch, ist das man mit der Zeit sich aussucht wo man mitmischt und wo nicht. Die Forscherliga hat viele Rollenspiel-Nischen und es ist unmöglich sich an allen zu beteiligen. Hildegard: Wo mischst Du denn mit ? Feyanra: Naja.. die Schatzsucher wären so ein Beispiel. Hehe, jaja ich lass es. Das meiste Rollenspiel, an dem ich mich beteilige ist das Spontane. Wo Fey ist, da ist sie. Dort ist auch ihr Rollenspiel. Wenn ich also durch Sturmwind renne, dann auch weil Fey nach einige unliebsame Begegnungen so schnell wie möglich aus die Stadt will. Manchmal fliege ich auch einfach herum und beobachte die Leute. So gab es schon interessante Begegnungen mit Personen in Zangarmarschen *winkt einer Jägerin zu*. Hildegard: Bei mir hat sich jemand neulich über das Sturmwind-RP beklagt, der "einfach mal wieder Rollenspiel betreiben" wollte und sehr harsche Reaktionen abbekam. Sollte man als RP Einsteiger einen Bogen um Sturmwind machen ? Feyanra: Jain. *lacht*. Ja ich liebe dieses Wort. Sturmwind-RP. Sturmwind ist insgesamt ein riesiges Konstrukt. Es hat schon viel erlebt, es gibt viele Freundschaften und mindestens eben soviele Feindschaften. Von jemand neuem hab ich auch schon gehört "Jetzt ignorieren die mich dort, weil ich mit der und dem spiele!". Je nachdem, wie man sich entscheidet mit wem man unterwegs ist, kann man sich schneller in eine Sackgasse finden als einen lieb ist. Wer also damit anfangen möchte wäre gut beraten sich über die Geschichte zu Informieren und vor allem über die viele verschiedene "Fraktionen". Natürlich aber ist es als RP Einsteiger auch praktisch: Irgendwen findet man immer zum Anspielen. Man kann also gleich an einer recht große Geschichte teilhaben. Man könnte sagen es ist ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Hildegard: Wäre es nicht an der Zeit für einen Beitrag wie "Sturmwind RP für Dummies" ? Feyanra: *lacht* Ich habe schon drei Versuche verfolgt bei denen einige versuchten so etwas zu schreiben. Was ich bislang gelesen habe, ist ein riesiger Konstukt so groß und so verfeindet, dass man sich nicht auf ein Text einigen kann. Ich glaube nicht mal jemand der 24 Stunde am Tag in Sturmwind unterwegs ist behaupten könnte, dass er alles was dort passiert versteht. In meiner Zeit, als ich viel dort unterwegs war, habe ich höchstens Bruchstücke des ganzen gesehen oder mitbekommen. Hildegard: Um nochmal auf Musik zurückzukommen, während Du die Antwort geschrieben hast, hab ich mal wieder einen interessanten Musiktipp von Jinoh gefunden, der den wiederum im Forum vom Haus Aschenglanz gefunden hat. Vielleicht können wir uns ja mal einigen. Rising von den Yoshida Brothers wäre ein genialer Soundtrack für WoW: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RERXiliJfdI&feature=related Feyanra: Ahh.. Sowas kann ich mir vorstellen in die Arena und für das Spieltempo eines Schurken. Hildegard: Wir nähern uns dem Finale und es wird Zeit für eine der traditionellen Bestenlisten. Die fünf besten WoW-Videos sind ? Feyanra: * Platz 1: Tales of the past. * Platz 2: Snacky Journal - http://de.youtube.com/watch?v=0_LhKNcxWPw * Platz 3: Never Stay tuned - http://de.youtube.com/watch?v=JWo3nMaLzCI&feature=related * Platz 4: Oxhorns great Kodo sowie seine epiche suche nach Schimpfwörter - http://de.youtube.com/watch?v=koSq-KecPm4&feature=channel Und.. ich muss es zugeben.. Platz 5: Nyhm.. schande über mich, ich fand das aber einfach zu witzig. Hard like Heroic - http://de.youtube.com/watch?v=xciuYTeu4Qc&feature=related Hildegard: Passt doch, ein Platz muss den ungeschriebenen Regeln nach immer ungewöhnlich besetzt sein, während man vier sichere Sachen aufführt. Mit wem würdest Du gerne ein Interview lesen ? Feyanra: Bokan! Bokan! Bokan! *hoch und runter hüpft* Bokan! *den Tauren umarmt* *lacht*. Bokan ist ein sehr sehr alter bekannter von Feyanra und Mitglied bei den Hütern der Erde. Vielleicht sollte man aber da eher mit seiner Chefin Selca reden. Aber unter uns: Ich hab gehört, dass man bei ihr viiiiiieeeeeeellllll Zeit mitbringen soll. Wirklich viel... *kichert* Hildegard: Wir haben ja jetzt auch schon zweieinhalb Stunden lang geredet. Danke für das Interview Fey ! Feyanra: Nene. Das war kurz. Ich meine wirklich viel, viel Zeit. *kichert* Immer gerne. Kategorie:Forschungen